


Purple and Crimson Love ~ Hunter Bradley LS

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Power Rangers Zeva Scott Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First story on here, Flashbacks, Good vs Evil, PTSD, Romance, all ranger teams up to Ninja Storm, slow updates at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Zeva is Jason's adopted daughter, her boyfriend Hunter and the rest of the ninja storm team don't know that she's a ranger until something very special to her gets taken away and only Cam and his father know what power lies inside her precious object but the rest of the team don't. But when an old evil returns for revenge (as always) but only for a short time, Zeva and Jason get captured and the team finds out about her hidden past.Sorry for the horrible description.
Relationships: Hunter Bradley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Power Rangers Zeva Scott Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738639
Kudos: 1





	Purple and Crimson Love ~ Hunter Bradley LS

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 or 3 chapters show how she and hunter met. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Zeva got her precious object taken away from her.
> 
> !!!!WARNING!!!! Panic attack

Zeva's P.O.V.

I’m getting my books out of my locker for my last class of the day; English, when I heard my name being called. I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw a fat guy and skinny guy both dressed in greaser clothes whose names were Bulk and Skull Jr. They're best friends, their dad's knew Jason and the rest of the rangers up to Turbo. Skull Jr. basically slammed his hand into the locker next to mine which brought me out of my daze.

"Hey Zeva baby do you maybe wanna hang out this weekend, go see a movie and maybe smooch a bit?" he asked while making kissing noises

I shuddered at the thought but I had an idea, I smiled sweetly and put my hand in his hair playing with it a little.

"Sure Skull I'd love that but first could I maybe get a little sneaky peek if we're going to smooch?" I said

I quickly made a mental note to 1. disinfect and boil my hand for playing with his hair and 2. scrub my mouth out with soup until it bleeds for what I had just said.

"Sure, pucker up sweet cheeks." 

He leaned in and I grabbed his arm that was on the locker, twisting it behind his back and grabbed his other arm, spun him a bit and threw him into Bulk, when he landed on Bulk, they both screamed at how close their faces were they quickly scrambled and pushed each other away, but ended up landing in garbage bins trying to get out. Everyone was laughing while I was chuckling a bit and muttered 

"Like father like son...."

I turned back to my locker and grabbed my notebook, shut my locker and went to class. I walked into class and sat in my seat which is the very back next to the windows, 2 minutes late the bell rang for everyone to be in class. Everyone sat down and the teacher began teaching.

*Skipping to the end of class*

I was answering the last question for the homework assignment that Mr.McCormick assigned us. Mr. McCormick was in his mid 20's black short somewhat spiky hair with chocolate brown eyes, the bell rang and I packed my stuff up leaving the assignment and my pen out. I threw my bag on my shoulder, put the pen in my coat pocket where my phone was, and went up to the desk to hand in my homework which wasn't due until Friday which was in 2 days. He smiled at me

"Have a nice night Zeva."

I smiled back and said the same back to him. I walked to my locker while weaving my way through the crowd. When I got there I put my english textbook away along with my folder and notebook. I swung my bag so it was still on my shoulder but the back part was on my front digging for my keys, I shut my locker and headed out the main doors. When I stepped outside I was hit with freezing weather - it was at the end of January, Ihugged myself trying to get warm as I was walking to my truck.

With shaky hands, I unlocked my truck, got in and started it. I drove to the youth center where I like to spend my free time practicing my martial arts or help Ernie out, I knew Ernie for as long as I can remember. I parked my truck and basically ran inside where I saw that the place was slammed with customers. I helped him out until it was closing time. I was cleaning up the tables and the bar when Ernie walked out.

"Zeva sweetie thank you so much for helping me out today, you wouldn't mind locking the place up today would you?"

I smiled "Anytime and yea sure."

He smiled " Thanks Zeva" he hugged me and handed me the key

I chuckled as he walked out, I walked up the steps and went to the back to get the mop and bucket, I walked back out and went behind the counter. I began mopping the area and of course there’s a stubborn spot on the floor, I grabbed the rag that was in my back pocket, dipped it in the bucket and began trying to get that spot when I heard somewhat of a man’s voice and it sounded like it was talking to itself.

“This outta prove that I’m worthy enough as a general and not some servant to those crazy teenage girls!” 

I was slightly confused but alarmed, I quietly grabbed a spoon that was in my sight and used it to peak around the corner and saw that they were nowhere near me, I saw the mop on the floor and quietly unscrewed the mop head from the pole and got into a kneeling position.

“Kelzaks, search the place for the girl, grab her morpher, then we can use the power in the morpher to destroy the wind and thunder rangers for good!”

I heard footsteps coming my way, I got up and took a few hits at the Kelzaks and deflected their moves. I got them away from the bar and down onto the main floor where the exercise equipment is and did a roundhouse kick knocking a few down. I flipped over one and kicked its back so it landed face first on the floor. I felt arms going around me and I ended up on the bottom of a dog pile with my right wrist being exposed, I tried to get up but the weight kept me down. A black metal suit of what looked like armor with two swords on his back kneeled down and took off my morpher.

“NO!” I screamed as I began thrashing around much harder

The only problem was that more kelzaks piled on so I was immobile, all I could do was watch the metal mouthless freakazoid take my only access to morph. He disappeared and so did the weird looking foot soldiers.

I quickly got back up, trying to calm myself while looking around to see if anything was damaged or broken, good everything was okay. I quickly grabbed the mop pole and attached the mop head back on the pole and put everything away. I ran to where the light switches were and turned off the lights. I ran out of the place, locking it up and placing the key where Ernie knows where it is, I grabbed my truck keys, hopped in and drove home. I saw Jason’s car in the driveway, I parked, grabbing my stuff and ran to the door unlocking it and went inside quickly locking it back up again. I turned around and saw Jason watching on the couch watching Martial Arts on the flat screen. He looked at me and saw the look on my face, he ran over and held me by the shoulders.

“Zeva sweetie what happened?” he asked

I shook my head with tears forming in my eyes

“He took it, there were too many of them, I couldn’t do anything. NOTHING!” I said as I started to breathe more heavily and put a hand to my chest 

Jason led me over to the couch, sat me down while sitting next to me, he hugged me while saying comforting words

“I'm right here, no ones going to hurt you, OK?

I nodded into his chest.

“I want you to concentrate on your breathing for me, take a deep breathe in and slowly let it out.”

I did as told and repeated the process until I calmed down enough.

“Good girl, now can you tell me what happened.” 

I licked my lips and told him what happened.

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

“We’ll figure out a way to get it back Zeva, don’t worry sweetie. Go upstairs, get changed and go to bed, you had a rough day after that ok?

I nodded and he let go of me, I walked up the stairs to my room with my phone in my pocket still. I opened my door and was greeted with the smell of my cherry blossom perfume and the perfect temperature I love. I changed into a black wife beater, a red and black plaid shorts that went down mid thigh. I got in bed, turned on my side and looked at my clock that read 9:30 PM in black numbering that was highlighted by a blue light and eventually falling asleep welcoming the nightmare that’ll come later about my morpher and what destruction it could do to the new team of rangers.


End file.
